Buffy The Vampire Sagas: The Rise of Darkness
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Buffy encounters a new evil force she must face


Bufy loked at dead ugly The Denizen on stony ground. She dug whole and buried dead the Denizen. She was at piece since The Denizen died. she walk off too sotere 2 lok for new close. She got on motorcycle and went down road. She park at gothic store and saw a demin at the store. She grabed wepoin and was prepaired 2 attack demin she loked bake and saw a dark shadow that resemble the Denizen. She than turned back and saw demin was gone.

"biffy look at these knew jakets. They are kawaii" Dawn exclamed.

"Not now don. I have to find a horrible creature that plagues sunnydale" Buffy said and grabbed wepon from loker. " This creature will pay for it's crimes!"

"what creature" willow aksed.

"It is Pålilit...The Denizens daughter"Buffy announced

this was horroble. Buffi new she could not fight Pålilit since she no longer slayer. Her weppoin could only bring her so far against knew evil. Surely Pålilit would revive The insidious The Denizen. What could bufy do aganst both of them. They surely wood take oiver whirled and turn it to demonic home land. Biffy had to think and fast. Buffy put on her hadphones and started listening too Simple Plan. (AN this stuff is dark!) What could buffy do? Her mind drifted into sorrow and horrible pane noing she couldn't fight Pålilit or the Denizen.

"let's go shoping" Bloody Raven sugjested. " I herd they put knew mall open"

Biffy agread and got on motorbike to knew mall. Buffy jump and backfliped off motorbike.

She laughed maniacallly and grabbed weopn and shot at demins. blood guts arms and orthr organs splattered everwhere. Suddinly Pålilit appeared out of trans-spaciel warp.

"I have take Willow an d Bloody Raven and you're precious Jeffery" Pålilit proclamed

Buffy gasped in a state of shock. What would bufy do next? she couldn't fight evil the denizen an d Pålilit without willow or Bloody Raven. buffy droped wepon

"I surrender" Biffy Surrendered "I cannot fight any moor"

Pålilit smile and cast forcefield around biffy. Pålilit travel back too trans-spaciel warp and warped in a tower in space! Buffy flotted behind Pålilit.

Biffy sall all friends in forcefield around her friends in spaciel palace. Pålilit warped away back too sunnydale searching for more unfortunacate prisoners.

"What are we going to do" Spicke panicked. "shes going 2 kill us if we don't do any thing"

"willow can you warp out of forcefield?" Biffy aksed.

"No she isn't using magic butt science!" Willow said.

Buffy pushed aganst forcefield but it wasn't going any wear.

Buffy took out wepon and shot at te forcefield. The bullets went and shot the forcefield and the forcefield broke into millions of peaces! Biffy ran down halls and fired fast at gards and othr demins. Buffy must get back and stopped Pålilit before it was to late. Bufy loked a round for trans spaciels warp too get back an stop demins.

Biffy loked at demolished lirbrary and ponted to the sky

"I'll get you back evil Pålilit!' Buffy yelled.

Buffy ran toward big tower and run at horde of demins. buffy piked up wepon and fire fast at demins. some Demins fell dead to ground. Blood and gut and entrales explodid as buffy fire at branes. Byffy ran at surive demins and stabed them in chest. Buffy was fighting hard aganst demins. demin slaish at buffys shoulders butt buffy keep fightin aganst horde of demins.

the horde of demin die and buffy ran to The Magic Box . Books and scrolls and orth talisamans lay on ground. Buffy lok alert after see a large fire demin. It was scarry monster welding fire balls . He through a big burning fire ball at Buffy. Fire burns biffy's face. Buffy grabbed a stake and through it at big fire demins haert. The big fire demin fall to ground. Buffy rna out of shops and headed to hill in searh of Pålilit. Biffy ddint see her but expcted her soon.

Buffy than saw ...The Denizen revived by unknown force. biffy panciced at the sight of scarry ritual. Pålilit recited onmnimous latin incantation

"tshnab hmam kejast!" Pålilit incanted " Khahesh Mikonam" (AN that is latin ritual for raising the dead!)

Bify froze with fear. The Denizen grew stoger and stronger with each moment.

" Delam barat kheyli tang shodeh." Pålilit Incanted more harshly "Shoam mitooni ke komakam konid! "

the ski sparked smoked every where as Pålilit recited latin incantations. The Denizen grew more powerful and stronger. suddenly a bright strick of lihgtning flashed and Pålilit and the Denizen disappeared. where could they be? biffy pondered hard and rode motorbike to a close store.

Buffy loked at cool close on racks. She piked up AFI shirt (AN I LOVE THEM!) and put on with goth mini skirt. buffy look at mirror and felt some thing was mising. Then she put black gothic boots and goth jacket on. THat was it! tht as what she missing.

Buffy found out AFI were in town so she went to wear they were. She went concert and had good time listening to such dark and drepressing music. It's like they could feel her pane suffaring. she tryed to forget about it butt music made her think about horroble past. Buffy rand out and new what had tobe dune.

Biffy grab wepiom and walk out to streets. She knew what had tobe done. butt how? Buffy ddint know where they were. Were they at trans-spaciel cosmic place? all of this confussed buffy even more. Buffy had to come with plans an d fast.

Buffy went to the tower to search clues out. The Denizen had nomerous book and scroll an othr mageic stuff. Buffy loked tyrough chests and place and piked up an ancient loking dager. it had runnic writing on blades of dagar. Buffy read odd writing on blade butt culd no make snse.

Bufy had become a slayer again. she ddint no how but had to came up with how. suddinly a portal opened . the portal led to cosmic place. Buffy walk in portal and enter a bone palace! Demins swarmed the palace. Buffy was amazzed by th e impressive structure. Statues formed from bones. Buffy had to carefull since she forget wepom at close store. Buffy snuck threw bone hallway and listen to demins pass by. Biffy herd an explossion from outside. Buffy travel too a towar and saw Pålilit! Buffy piked up wepob off ground and shot Pålilit in the brane!

Pålilit scraemed in agony. Demin gards ran in and startid to fite bufy butt could not stand up to buffys mite and strength! Buffy fired at demin gards and they dies from being shot in heart! Pålilit used science and healed her self. Oh know! buffy thought. Buffy shot Pålilit numerous time in and brane and stomache. Pålilit got up and fought biffy. Bufy was fighting life and death. Buffy was growing tiered and Pålilit new it. buffy then ook dagar out cut Pålilit too and half! Pålilit lay on grounds in peaces dead. Buffy buried Pålilit in ground and planted stuff on top as memoriel.

She herd screaming and saw hordes of demins and gards. Biffy then saw... The Denizen with full powars.

"greatings buffy summers!" The denizen said "I am now imbued with powers of Azazel."

"If submit to me I give slayer powers to you"

"If no ssubmit to me you die with frends"

Demins surrounded the to of them reddy to attak Buffy. Buffy ddint want nothing to hapen to frends. they were speciel to she could no submit two The Denizen! Buffy would never allow that. Biffy paniced at the thought of her friends being hurt by the evil The Denizen! Biffy dropped wepom.

" I new you would sea things my way!" The Denizen proclamed proudly. " You will never defeet me now"

"For I am more powerful and more smrt than you could ever dream of" The Denizen boasted quite arrogantly.

"Bring buffy to the jailside" The Denizen ordered to gards. The demin gards swarm around buffy and draged buffy to jail sell. Bufy staired at wall and see bright red orbs flying a round it. buffy thought a moment and new what se had to do to get out sell. Buffy body slammed aganst a week part of sell and the sell fell down and smashed into million peaces. Biffy took knife and red the runnic writing. the runnic writing glowed neon green.

so Buffy went to the top of the castle and began killing demins with it. Buffy was on search for evil the Denizen and saw lasor cannon aimed earth. She saw theDenizen standing by masheen to turn the cannon on.

"I will destroy earth with this cannon" The Denizen procalmed.

"HA HA HA HA!"

"It is 2 late for you're friends" The Denizen said darkly. "I have snt them to dunjin in earths core"

"prepair to watch friends die!"

Buffy gassped in horror. Butt she new the Denizen must be stoped at all cost.

"i have the runnic Dagar. " Buffy announced tryin g to scar The Denizen.

"I have learnt all it's power" Biffy continued.

Buffy ran to The Denizens and started fighting the evil The Denizen. The Denizen fought hard aganst buffy as buffy sliced at The Denizens face wit h dagar. Blood sprayed out into space. Buffy felt paneful bruise from The Denizens harsh blows to face. The canon strated to power up. Buffy had to stop the denizen fast otherwise it would be apacalypse. This was bad very bad. Then the dagar glowed. Buffy stabed it in The Denizens heart. The denizen started disengrate and unknown force knoked buffy back and she fell uncoscious.

Buffy awoke in Bedroom and loked confussed.

"how did I end hear?" Biffy aksed and then loked at her demonic loking hands.

"what happened" Buffy aksed again and walk to mirror on wall. She looked at reflection saw scarry demin face. She realized what mageic dagar did to her when kill evil The Denizen. She felt knew found ancient powers and supeior intelligence. She Felt stronger than she had ever before in her hole life. She new what happened to her with dagar.

She had become The Denizen!

The End


End file.
